


Voice Calling You Home.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Ghost remembers Summer. They are brothers. You <em>don’t</em> forget family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Calling You Home.

When they find Ghost, it snarls at them at first, red eyes and fangs turning it into a monster. Which, Bran supposes, it is, just like Summer is. He sometimes forgets it, these days Summer feeling as familiar to him as his own skin.

He puts aside his thoughts of that for now, instead nudging Summer so it can approach its brother first, Summer moving wit it’s head low, a whine in its throat. Pleading, Bran thinks. Summer and Shaggydog often made that sound, when they were at Winterfell, before they howled, when they were calling for the rest of their pack. The rest of their family.

Ghost stops snarling and it approaches Summer through the bars of it’s cage, at first distrusting, then warming up to its brother.

"It remembers Summer," Jojen says. He sounds exhausted, still leaning against Meera.

Bran nods, his throat tight. “Of course they do. They are brothers. You don't forget family.”

Jon had seemed different, from his memories, from his dreams. The Jon in his dreams was still mostly beardless, and not as somber, with not so many shadows in is eyes. Perhaps because Arya and Robb had always been there to make him smile. And Jon had always been kind to him, always there to praise him if he had done good.

Was he to see Arya again, would he even know her? Would he recognize Sansa still? When Mother and Robb come back to the ruins of Winterfell, will they think him and Rickon dead as well and see he had failed them as the Stark in Winterfell? Will Rickon ever forgive him for sending him away?

Will he ever be able to come back and have Jon say to him, ‘you did good?’

Will he ever go back home?

His eyes prickle, even if he curls his hands tight for his nails to bite his palms. When Hodor lets Ghost out, Summer and Ghost, for a moment, forget about everything and anything that is not each other, snapping at each other and half tackling each other into the snow. It’s been years since they last were together. He didn’t get to say his goodbyes-- not to Jon, not to his sisters, nor mother, nor... nor father, besides his dreams. He realizes, with a sick lurch in his stomach, that he probably will never see the rest of his family again.

"I have to— I’m sorry, I won’t be long, I have too—" he tells to Jojen and Meera, no more explanations before he turns towards his brothere’s direwolf and looks into its red eyes. "Ghost, please, I beg you, just this one time, please let me."

He hears Meera say ‘Bran, no’, but this, at least, he’s not willing to give up.

*

Blood and ashes and fire, wet, dirt, too much noise. He moves silently, quickly, knowing where he has to go, where he is needed. His gray brother stays behind with his other pack and he understands this, for he has his as well.

Then he’s called. His master smiles — leather and blood and sweat. He is smiling, reaching towards him.

"I’ve missed you," Jon whispers, still smiling.

 _Brother_ , Bran thinks, _I’ve missed you too. Goodbye, brother_ , before he lets go.


End file.
